


homecoming

by rosyyoun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Human Seungwoo, Hybrids, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Behavior, Rabbit Hybrid Sejun, Rabbit Hybrid Subin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: hoping to find a new addition to their family, seungwoo and sejun end up having to look no further than the first hybrid they meet, subin. once home, sejun makes sure subin knows he belongs.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun, Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun/Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	homecoming

sejun is practically bouncing off the walls as he enters the shelter alongside seungwoo. getting a new addition to the family hadn’t even been his idea, but now he’s clearly the more excited out of the two of them. 

“not too much jumping around sejun-ah.” seungwoo reminds him. “you don’t want to scare the little ones.” 

“oh. right.” sejun nods, ears drooping a little. the enthusiasm is to be expected, really, given the purpose of their visit. seungwoo first proposed adopting a new hybrid a few weeks ago. 

with his recent promotion, feeding one more mouth is no concern for seungwoo. the position gives him a bit more free time as well, but he can still see that sejun is longing for company during seungwoo’s longer work days. on top of that, seungwoo’s come to doubt his ability to keep up with sejun and his  _ needs _ . even a young, healthy human is no match for a rabbit hybrid in rut. 

so, here they are. being in a shelter is actually a first for seungwoo, having taken sejun in from a friend three years ago. 

a small woman in a scrub-like uniform approaches them and takes seungwoo’s name. from sejun’s body language, seungwoo can instantly tell that he won’t be warming up to her.

“what kind of hybrids are you interested in, mr. han?” she asks as she leads the pair down a corridor.

“well, sejun and i are looking for someone on the quiet side.” seungwoo answers, making sure to put extra emphasis on sejun’s name. this decision is his as much as it is seungwoo’s. “sejun needs a companion while i’m away at work, so another bunny or a kitten would be best.”

“understood. this way please.” at the end of the corridor the worker turns left, leading seungwoo and sejun into another hallway lined with windowed doors. behind each door is a small room, furnished only with a low bed and a tote for personal items. more importantly, each room houses a hybrid. kittens, rabbits, and even a few puppies and foxes look up at seungwoo and sejun with curious eyes as they pass. 

most doors boast a slip of paper detailing the hybrid’s name, age, and general disposition. it’s odd for seungwoo to see them reduced to such simple terms when he knows sejun to be so full of personality and life. 

“if any of the rooms are empty, they’ll be in the playroom at the end of the hall. let me know if you’d like to visit with any of them.” the worker explains before giving seungwoo and sejun room to look. 

seungwoo peeks into the room of a napping black cat while sejun ventures further down the hallway. next to the kitten is a puppy absorbed in his bright blue chew toy, just as adorable as his neighbour. despite how each hybrid tugs at his heartstrings, seungwoo is sure he’ll know the right one when he sees them. or, when sejun does. 

“hyung.” he whispers excitedly from the end of the hall. to seungwoo’s surprise, he’s looking into the playroom. “look at him.” seungwoo follows sejun’s eyes to the corner of the room.

sitting there is a small bunny with dark grey fur and shining eyes. 

“he’s so pretty.” sejun marvels under his breath. on cue, the shelter worker appears behind them again.

“subin? our youngest, he fits what you were looking for very well.” she explains. seungwoo repeats the name in his mind as he watches. “he’s timid though. it may take a bit for him to warm up to you.” 

“that’s alright.” seungwoo nods. by now, subin is looking up at them. as soon as he meets seungwoo’s eyes though, the small hybrid quickly averts his gaze. “can we see him?” 

“let me make sure there’s a visitation room free.” the worker nods before taking off. immediately, sejun looks up at seungwoo with so much excitement in his eyes. 

“are we really gonna take him home?” he asks, reaching out to take seungwoo’s hand again.

“not yet jun-ah.” seungwoo laughs a little at his hybrid’s eagerness. “we’ll meet him first. if we like him, we’ll have to have two more visits. then, if everyone’s in agreement, we’ll be able to take him home.”

“but i already like him.” sejun pouts and turns his attention back to the smaller hybrid. the worker was clearly telling the truth about his shyness, given the way subin is huddled away from the three other hybrids in the room. 

“you can have a seat in visitation room one.” the worker announces upon her return. “i’ll bring subin to you.” sejun hops along at the instruction, with seungwoo following closely behind. as they walk away, seungwoo can hear the worker unlock the playroom door and call out  _ ‘subin, someone’s asked to see you’. _

the visitation rooms are decorated similarly to the playroom with a low table, a small box of toys, and cushions spread throughout the room. sejun lets himself in and promptly takes a seat at the table. seungwoo can tell he’s trying to be on his best behaviour, which makes him break into a smile. 

after a few breathless moments of waiting, sejun and seungwoo hear a knock at the door. at his full height, subin is still shorter than both of them. for a moment after he enters the room, he remains motionless with his eyes trained on the floor. 

“hi subin. do you want to sit with us?” seungwoo calls out softly. across from him, sejun is focused intently on subin, probably trying his best not to startle the poor thing. in response to seungwoo’s question, subin only nods. slowly, the hybrid makes his way to sit in between seungwoo and sejun. “i’m seungwoo, and that’s sejun.”

for the first time, subin looks up at both of them with what may be the faintest hint of a smile. 

“we’d like to get to know you better.” seungwoo begins when subin is comfortably seated.

“oh.” subin takes a deep breath in before starting what is clearly a rehearsed introduction. “my name is subin and i’m nineteen. i’ve spent all my life in a shelter, so i get along well with other hybrids. i’m also very quiet and won’t disturb you.” he finishes by looking up at seungwoo, waiting to see if he said everything right.

for a moment, seungwoo is speechless. it makes his skin crawl to hear a hybrid sell themselves to him, especially one as young and innocent as subin. 

“you sound very sweet subin-ah.” seungwoo hopes the praise will encourage subin to speak more candidly. 

“i hope you can get along with me too, subinnie” sejun speaks up finally. he seems to have caught on to the fact that subin is in need of confidence. subin nods, apparently a little warmer to his own kind. wordlessly, sejun makes space between his legs and subin understands. 

seungwoo’s chest tightens as he watches subin settle on his knees in front of sejun. the older hybrid lifts his hand to pet at subin’s hair, but subin beats him to it by nuzzling into his palm.

“would you be okay with spending a lot of time with sejun, subin-ah? i work most weekdays.” despite being hesitant to intrude on the moment, seungwoo wants to warm subin up to the idea of being adopted as soon as possible. he doubts the hybrids here are given much say in which home they go to, but seungwoo couldn’t live with himself if he and sejun took subin home without his enthusiastic consent. 

“s-spend time where?” subin asks softly as he continues to rub his cheek against sejun’s palm.

“our house, subinnie.” the other rabbit answers. it seemingly takes a second for the implications of sejun’s statement to register with subin. 

“you want to-?” his eyes go wide as he turns his gaze back to seungwoo. 

“yes, subin-ah.” seungwoo feels the need to physically keep himself from reaching out and pinching subin’s cheeks. “sejun and i are very interested in taking you home. right jun-ah?” 

“right!” sejun beams at the bunny in front of him.

subin buries his face in sejun’s chest to hide the smile that blooms across his face. he’s had families and couples interested in him before, but he can’t help getting his hopes up. seungwoo and sejun seem so kind. subin’s heart jumped from the moment he first saw them through the glass. surely, they won’t leave him behind. surely. 

subin and sejun spend the rest of the visit rolling a ball between them while sejun tells the younger all about the time seungwoo took him to lotte world for his birthday. from the side, seungwoo watches on with a mixture of surprise and relief. in all honesty he hadn’t expected to click so well with a hybrid on their first visit, but as they leave the shelter he informs the receptionist that they’ll be back for a second visit with subin as soon as possible. 

***

as soon as possible ends up being the next friday, after seungwoo has finally met all of his deadlines at work. sejun barely listens to the worker’s instructions, already halfway to the visitation room by the time she greets them. 

“i’ll get subin?” she smiles for the first time.

“please.” seungwoo nods and follows his hybrid down the hall. 

subin’s entrance is far less timid this time around, as he practically jumps into sejun’s arms after opening the door. all of subin’s worries fade as soon as he sees the two waiting for him. they came back. 

while subin takes a place between sejun’s legs again, he seems to want seungwoo close to him as well. the hybrid makes a small motion with one hand, so small seungwoo almost misses it. but he manages to understand, and moves to sit on the same side of the table as the two hybrids. 

“your hair is so soft subinnie.” sejun marvels as he pets at the base of subin’s ears. he couldn’t know, but subin had asked to be groomed on friday rather than saturday as he usually was. it was imperative that he looked his best for who he could only hope would be his future family. 

“thank you hyungie.” subin hums as he settles his back against sejun’s chest. at their last visit, sejun had promised to bring his favourite book for seungwoo to read to them. he wouldn’t admit to most people that at the age of twenty one he still reads  _ the little prince _ daily, but sejun figured subin would enjoy it too. 

there’s less pressure now, seungwoo thinks to himself while thumbing to the book’s first page. subin likes them. that much he’s confident in. these follow up visits are mostly formalities, giving subin time to warm up to them and the shelter time to do background checks on seungwoo. if all goes well, subin should be out of the facility and into his new home in less than a month total.

by the time seungwoo closes the book, subin is sound asleep in sejun’s arms. sejun seems to be nodding off as well, but wakes up just in time to save subin from falling over. when seungwoo indicates that it’s time for them to go, the older hybrid doesn’t hesitate to hoist subin up and carry him back to his room. although seungwoo hates to leave without saying a proper goodbye, he whispers to subin that they’ll be back as soon as possible. 

***

in the space between their second and third visits, sejun becomes increasingly agitated. having not been in a shelter in years, the bureaucracy of the adoption process is lost on him. he already feels close to subin and, in sejun’s mind, that alone is reason enough for the hybrid to come home with them immediately.

“we already have everything here, hyung. why do we have to wait?” he groans for the umpteenth time, splayed out on the couch next to seungwoo.

“those are the rules jun-ah. they’re in place to keep subin safe, to make sure that whoever is interested in him will take care of him.” seungwoo explains, also for the umpteenth time. he brings a hand down to scratch at sejun’s head in the hopes of soothing him enough to accept the fact that they’ll have to visit subin once more before taking him home. 

“that shelter’s not keeping him safe.” sejun huffs. “we could do a much better job.” it takes a moment for the rabbit’s words to register with seungwoo. 

“what do you mean?” he sits up, suddenly concerned. 

“you didn’t notice? they had him in the playroom with hybrids twice his size, hyung.  _ predator hybrids. _ ” sejun answers lowly. his eyes are intense, far more serious than he is with seungwoo on most days. “if they were left alone they’d eat him up.” 

“there are plenty of employees around jun-ah. i can guarantee you nothing will happen to him.” sejun whines again but ultimately backs down. 

“still, i wanna see him as soon as possible.”

“we can go on saturday. you can wait until then, right?” 

sejun recognizes the sternness that has seeped into seungwoo’s voice and nods. if it’s for subin, sejun figures he can do just about anything.

***

saturday can’t come fast enough. sejun tries to pass the time clearing out space in his closet for subin and making an extensive grocery list of things that he swears subin will love (based, of course, off of his own personal favourites). however, nothing can beat knowing that with every passing second he and seungwoo are that much closer to bringing subin home. 

as usual, sejun is in high spirits when they enter the shelter for their third and final visit. seungwoo pays the deposit on subin’s adoption fee, allowing sejun to go ahead and greet the younger hybrid. when he sees that the visitation room is empty, sejun takes it upon himself to venture down the opposite hallway, home to subin’s room and the playroom. again though, he finds the former empty. that leaves the playroom and a sinking feeling in sejun’s stomach.

subin is sitting in the same corner that sejun first found him in. only this time, he’s not alone. on either side of the bunny is a larger hybrid, one kitten and one puppy. their voices are muffled, but sejun can still make out the words as the pup leers at subin. 

“why do you think they want a pretty little thing like you?” he asks, but subin doesn’t reply, doesn’t even lift his gaze from the floor. 

“that other bunny doesn’t care about anything but breeding you subinnie. guarantee it.” the kitten places his hand on subin’s thigh, far too high for sejun to ignore. he begins banging his fist on the playroom door frantically, finally drawing subin’s attention. 

the bunny looks up at sejun with watery eyes, breaking sejun’s heart to the point that he’d break the glass separating them just the same if it wouldn’t ruin his chances of ever taking subin home. 

“ _ knock it off!” _ he shouts, attempting to make his voice as intimidating as possible despite it not being in his genes. 

the commotion has attracted the attention of seungwoo and the receptionist by now, who come rushing down the hallway. 

“sejun!” seungwoo rarely calls sejun by his full name, but it doesn’t phase him. he keeps pounding at the door in hopes of getting the kitten to take his hand off subin. so blinded by anger, sejun doesn’t even notice the way subin flinches each time his fist hits the wood. 

it takes seungwoo tugging sejun away from the door by his shoulders for him to stop. 

“what’s going on?” seungwoo looks down at him, expression firm but also concerned. he knows sejun doesn’t get worked up without cause. 

“they were-” sejun’s voice falters when he sees all three hybrids watching him. “-touching subin.” beside him, seungwoo inhales sharply.

“can we visit subin now please?” he knows better than to make, or continue, a scene in front of subin. the poor thing is still on the verge of tears, and seungwoo simply wants to calm him as soon as possible.

“i’ll bring him.” the worker nods. after unlocking the playroom, the extent of her discipline is simply waving a hand to shoo the pup and kitten away from subin. 

seungwoo walks sejun to the visitation room with a comforting hand on his back. he can still feel the hybrid shaking under his palm. 

“i told you, hyung.” sejun sighs, but the words are regretful instead of boasting. “they were talking about subin like he was a piece of meat. who knows what they would have done if i didn’t show up.” 

“i know, jun-ah. i know.” seungwoo figures it’s best to keep a calm facade, but he doubts he would have acted differently had he been the one to find subin. 

once they’re inside the visitation room, seungwoo keeps sejun close to him. the rhythmic motion of seungwoo’s hand on his back eventually helps the hybrid to calm down. just in time for the door to creak open. 

seungwoo barely has time to look at subin before he’s flying into sejun’s arms. seeing the way subin reacted to sejun’s outburst in the playroom, seungwoo was concerned he may turn wary of the older rabbit. however, subin seems to have understood that it was done out of protectiveness, and maybe even possessiveness. 

seungwoo’s suspicions about the latter are confirmed when he sees sejun start to nudge his chin along the top of subin’s head. a few years ago seungwoo wouldn’t have thought much of the gesture, but after spending many late nights researching rabbit behaviour he now knows that it’s an act of territorialism. sejun is trying to scent subin, even if his ability to do so isn’t extraordinary. 

subin seemingly welcomes it. he pulls himself further on to sejun’s lap, until no space remains between them.

“subin-” seungwoo begins as softly as he can manage. “were those other hybrids bothering you?” 

immediately, subin cowers into sejun’s hold. such treatment at the hands of the older hybrids isn’t rare for subin, but having someone to comfort him after the fact is.

“s’ okay.” the smaller hybrid mumbles into sejun’s shoulder. “m’ used to it.” sejun’s breath audibly catches as seungwoo’s heart drops. there’s no way they can wait another week to take subin home now. seungwoo doesn’t want to wait another second. 

“you shouldn’t be, subin-ah. they have no right to treat you like that.” seungwoo tentatively reaches out a hand to pet at subin’s back. thankfully, the rabbit accepts his touch. 

“always thought they were telling the truth.” subin admits. it doesn’t feel like a big deal to him, as after a number of years of taunting, subin simply internalized what the older hybrids said about him. 

“it’s not the truth.” sejun responds, voice firm. seungwoo nods along with him, even if subin still has his face buried in sejun’s neck. “the truth is subinnie, we like you because you’re bright, and sweet, and we’ve been missing you every time we leave the shelter.”

seungwoo is impressed at sejun’s ability to calm subin down. in his eyes, sejun will always be mischievous and childlike, but it’s all too easy for subin to trigger both of their protective instincts.

“subinnie misses you too.” the smaller rabbit sniffles against his sleeve. he’s pulled back from sejun now, allowing seungwoo to see his runny nose and flushed skin. seungwoo immediately rummages in his bag for a tissue. 

despite subin’s physical affection with sejun from their first visit, seungwoo has done little more than hold his hand. seungwoo chalked it up to him being larger and perhaps more intimidating than sejun. because of this, he looks to subin for permission as he brings a hand to the hybrid’s cheek. subin nods softly, allowing seungwoo to hold him steady while wiping away his tears. 

“there we go.” seungwoo hums as he goes to remove his hand, but subin doesn’t let him. he nudges seungwoo’s palm gently, so seungwoo immediately returns to running his thumb in a soothing motion along subin’s cheek. 

“didn’t know you were coming today.” subin tells seungwoo with wide eyes. that’s right. this visit was supposed to be a surprise before it was derailed. 

“we wanted to surprise you for our last visit, subin-ah.” the hybrid’s face immediately falls at seungwoo’s words.

“your last?” subin’s bottom lip quivers almost comically in distress, before seungwoo realizes his mistake. 

“before we take you home. then you  _ never _ have to come back here, promise.” seungwoo assures subin. behind them, sejun is smiling from floppy rabbit ear to floppy rabbit ear. this is his wish come true too. 

subin’s eyes light up as he understands. 

“really?” he asks once more, just to be sure. 

“really.” seungwoo answers. suddenly, subin falls out of his and sejun’s grip as he flops onto the cushions beneath them in a display of pure bliss. sejun follows right away, not willing to be apart from the smaller hybrid for long. he pulls subin into his chest, with both arms around the younger’s waist. 

seungwoo remains where he is, content to see his, yes his, hybrids happy as well. when he can sense that the two are drifting off, seungwoo backs out of the visitation room. 

“when is the earliest subin can be ready to come home with us?” all of the warmth in seungwoo’s voice has faded as he speaks to the shelter’s receptionist. “i’m not willing to leave him in your care much longer.”

the woman barely reacts as she draws up subin’s files on the monitor in front of her.

“you’ve been very thorough with ensuring he has all the necessary vaccines, and your background check was cleared yesterday.” she gazes up at seungwoo with a bored expression. “the earliest would be tomorrow. we need at least twenty four hours to prepare his things.”

seungwoo’s not exactly sure how a hoodie, a pair of sneakers, a teddy bear, and a small bag of toiletries require twenty four hours to gather, but he’s willing to let it slide.

“we’ll be here at five o’ clock tomorrow then.” 

seungwoo returns to the visitation room to find subin and sejun in the exact same state he left them in. sejun’s arms are curled around subin possessively, and the smaller rabbit has his cheek squished up against sejun’s chest. as much as it pains him, seungwoo crouches down to shake the two awake. 

“hyung?” subin blinks up at him. “are you leaving?” 

“for today, yes.” seungwoo debates on leaving things a surprise, but he needs to give subin something to look forward to. especially after the incident in the playroom. “but this is the last night you’ll have to sleep in this shelter, subin-ah.”

to seungwoo’s surprise, the hybrid pulls out of sejun’s hold. subin then sits up and throws his arms around seungwoo’s shoulders. it’s the first time they’ve hugged.

“thank you.” subin whispers into the crook of seungwoo’s neck. 

“of course.”

displeased at having lost subin, sejun finally awakes. he wastes no time in joining seungwoo and subin once he sees the two.

“we’ll see subin tomorrow, right jun-ah?” seungwoo asks once sejun has his arms wrapped around subin’s middle again. sejun nods happily in response to seungwoo’s question. he may not fully understand its implication yet, but if subin’s involved, he’s in. 

subin is walked back to his room by sejun and seungwoo as always. although he hates this part of their visits, this time is a little easier knowing it will be the last. tomorrow, subin will have a home. 

“be good, subin-ah.” seungwoo reminds him as he pets the bunny’s head. subin nods happily before waving goodbye. he turns to enter his room, but sejun stops him.

“don’t forget this.” sejun reminds subin, though it’s a little hard to hear as his sweater is already halfway over his head. subin accepts the hoodie with wide eyes, and waves once more to his two favourite people. 

after lights out, subin tugs sejun’s hoodie from under his pillow. although he doubts they’d confiscate it on his last day, the bunny wasn’t about to take any chances. as soon as he slips it on, sejun’s scent overwhelms him. it’s close to seungwoo’s scent, as well, but with a distinct addition of citrus and cinnamon. the smell calms subin to the point that he can push aside all the excitement of what awaits him tomorrow, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

***

sejun is oddly quiet as he walks into the shelter for what seungwoo hopes will be the last time. it weighed on him too, to leave subin after what they witnessed yesterday. seungwoo has no doubt of that. the poor thing is understandably going to be antsy until he can have subin in his arms again. 

as luck would have it, he doesn’t have to wait long. seungwoo and sejun were about five minutes late to the shelter, so subin is ready by the time they arrive. he sits behind the reception desk with a paper bag in his lap, legs swinging back and forth in anticipation. 

there’s one last paper awaiting seungwoo’s signature, a release form to say that they have in fact taken subin into their care. before the ink can dry, the receptionist unlatches the divider keeping them from subin. at last, he’s theirs. 

“ready to go, subin-ah?” seungwoo asks as subin hugs his waist.

“ready.” the bunny giggles. it makes seungwoo’s heart swell. subin had been steadily turning more confident, more vocal over the course of their visits. seungwoo can’t wait to see how lively he’ll be in a loving home. 

once subin lets go of seungwoo, he turns to sejun. the younger bunny likely doesn’t notice it, but seungwoo can see the tears welling in sejun’s eyes.

“let’s get home.” he resolves before lifting subin into his arms, not letting go until the three of them reach seungwoo’s car. subin can’t remember the last time he was outside the shelter, so he naturally flinches at the sounds of traffic around them. 

“it’s alright, binnie.” sejun lets subin settle in his seat before taking his own. the paper bag in subin’s arms crinkles as he clutches it instinctively. 

“seatbelts on?” seungwoo calls from the driver’s seat. the phrase is something subin’s only ever heard on tv, making him blink his eyes a few times to ensure this isn’t a dream. but, no matter how many times subin does so, he’s real. he’s here and he’s part of a family.

“yes!” sejun shouts in agreement. subin does the same, and they’re off.

subin spends most of the thirty minute drive with his nose pressed against the glass, too excited to do little else than silently take in the sights around him. he can tell they’re drawing close to home when seungwoo turns off the main road onto one lined with trees and apartment buildings. at one point or another, sejun mentioned that they lived on the tenth floor. subin’s never been that high up in his life. 

after seungwoo puts the car in park, he helps subin hop out the back door. sejun takes his small bag of belongings and follows closely behind. 

just as sejun had said, seungwoo presses the key for the tenth floor once they reach the elevator. even the elevator itself and hallways leading up to the apartment are nice. subin thinks seungwoo must be a millionaire. 

even though subin knows he’s being welcomed into seungwoo and sejun’s home, he can’t keep his heart from racing as seungwoo unlocks the door. light spills into the hallway as soon as seungwoo pushes it open. 

“go ahead subin-ah.” seungwoo guides subin forward with a hand at the small of his back. 

one step over the threshold, and he’s home. to most, the apartment isn’t anything special. it opens to a living room, furnished with a television, coffee table, and a couch subin will happily squeeze himself onto if need be. off to the left is a kitchen, and to the right two doors that subin assumes are the bedrooms. despite it being small, or perhaps because of that fact, the space is extremely warm and welcoming. when subin sees the blanket folded across the end of the couch, he can’t help himself. 

he carefully toes off his shoes before hopping onto the couch, pulling the blanket with him as he goes. the fabric smells like both sejun and seungwoo, mixed together and doubled. seungwoo watches on, endeared, as sejun goes to join subin. 

“comfy?” sejun asks the smaller rabbit, even tugging the blanket up around his shoulders. 

“mhm.” subin hums, already sated. 

“you still have to see your room though.” the younger perks up right away at sejun’s reminder. despite sleeping in the same room every night at the shelter, subin never quite felt able to claim ownership. sejun helps him up with an outstretched hand, and guides subin towards the first door on the right. 

the room is decorated in the same soft greys and blues as the living room, but subin can tell it belongs to sejun given the small mountain of plush toys on the bed. 

“you can take whichever side of the bed you like subinnie.” sejun tells him softly. it’s a choice nearly too great for subin to make, so he chooses the left as it’s closest. the blanket still hangs off his shoulders as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

subin doesn’t even register it, but sejun coos when the smaller hybrid yawns. it’s understandable, given what a big day subin’s had. 

“i guess it is nap time.” sejun smiles to himself. subin’s about to protest, _ no way _ he’s napping on his first day home, until sejun takes the opposite side of the bed for himself. it takes a bit of shifting for sejun to make room for the two of them among the stuffed animals, but the closer subin settles against the sheet the more sejun’s scent envelopes him. oh, maybe he is tired.

seungwoo appears in the doorway just as subin slips under the covers. 

“we’ll have something to eat after you rest, alright?” he tells subin, though he knows there’s a fair chance the two of them will sleep straight through to morning. gently, seungwoo reaches down to brush the hair from subin’s forehead. despite having adopted sejun more than three years ago now, seungwoo is admittedly timid with subin. sejun was physically affectionate with seungwoo from day one, a far cry from subin’s shy ways. the last thing seungwoo would want is to cross a line with subin so early.

without a second thought, seungwoo crosses to the other side of the bed to give sejun a customary forehead kiss. what he doesn’t expect is to hear subin whine high in his throat. 

“you too, subin-ah?” 

subin only nods, reaching out as seungwoo leans down to kiss him. the warmth of seungwoo’s lips against his forehead is the last thing subin remembers before falling asleep. 

when subin wakes, the sky outside is dark. he’s not sure what time it is, but little else matters when he can still feel sejun’s warm presence beside him. one of sejun’s arms is still thrown over subin’s waist, and he can even hear the older hybrid snoring softly. after a moment though, sejun’s snoring is interrupted by a whimper.

subin immediately turns over, concerned. perhaps sejun is having a bad dream, subin being no stranger to those himself. however, upon seeing sejun’s face, subin can tell he’s not distressed. if anything, he’s relaxed, mouth hanging open and- oh. nudging closer to sejun, subin can feel something pressing against his thigh. 

now, subin has never even gone as far as kissing someone, but he at least knows what kind of dream sejun must be having. 

“junnie?” subin calls out softly, holding sejun’s arm to give it a light shake. sejun responds with a hum, but doesn’t wake up. instead, he pulls subin closer to him. it makes subin’s breath hitch, the way sejun can move him so easily. sejun’s cock is now trapped between their hips, and the feeling makes subin shake with need. 

having sejun this close already had subin on edge. it’s simply how he is, ready and willing to hand himself over to anyone who wants him. especially someone he trusted as quickly as sejun.

“junnie. gotta wake up.” subin tries again. it takes another few tugs at sejun’s shirtsleeve for him to come to. 

“subinnie?” subin’s heart softens at the way sejun immediately checks on him.

“m okay.” the younger assures him. “you were dreaming.” sejun doesn’t seem to clue in until he shifts. feeling how hard he is, sejun’s dream comes rushing back to him. subin was on his back, taking sejun as he-  _ why did it have to end there. _

sejun sits up on one elbow, if only to give subin a little more space. he truly hadn’t expected subin and his scent to have such an effect on him this soon. 

“i’m alright subinnie. don’t worry.” sejun tells him calmly. 

“junnie needs help.” subin replies, furrowing his brow. the younger rises to his knees and inches towards sejun. “wanna help.” all too innocently, subin reaches out to place his hand on sejun’s thigh.

long ago, seungwoo lectured sejun on the importance of consent. he’d repeated the lesson recently as well, with subin’s impending arrival in mind. 

_ “you may not be able to have subin how you want him for weeks, or maybe even months, jun-ah. he needs to be ready, and i know you’re smart enough to respect that.” _

seungwoo’s words had seemed perfectly logical to sejun at the time, and even more so when he met subin. god knows he’d never harm a hair on the sweet, innocent, bunny’s head. sejun was content to wait. yet, here subin is. not weeks after coming home but hours, asking to help sejun in the most intimate of ways. does he even know what he’s signing himself up for?

“are you sure baby? that’s not-” sejun sighs. “i don’t expect you to. at all.”

although subin shudders a little from the pet name, he remains steadfast. 

“i want to.” subin repeats. 

“how?” sejun had only intended to give subin the freedom of choice, but the younger hybrid is visibly distressed by the question. he doesn’t know of many ways of helping other than lying on his back, so subin does just that. 

“like this?” the smaller bunny looks up at sejun with all the trust his little heart could hold. “come on junnie. ‘m yours aren’t i?” 

sejun’s caught between cooing at subin, praising him, and tearing him to pieces.

“yeah, baby. mine.” he agrees lowly, leaning down to crowd into subin’s space. “if i do anything you don’t like just tell me, kay?”

subin can only nod. god, sejun’s going to have the time of his life. 

“let’s get your pj’s off.” the elder starts, tucking his fingers in the waistband of the pyjama pants he picked out for subin only a week ago. subin does his best to shimmy out of them, but keeps his hands curled up by his face. 

sejun’s fully aware that subin has never done anything of this nature before, and the speed of his movements reflect that. if it were seungwoo, sejun would likely rush through the prep, him being able to take sejun’s rough and eager treatment a little more easily. 

with subin though, sejun goes as slowly as he can bear. he cradles the smaller hybrid in one arm while using his free hand to spread him open. subin is already wailing into sejun’s arm with only two generously lubed fingers inside. it occurs to sejun to quiet him, but seungwoo should have expected as much, leaving two rabbits all by themselves. 

the feeling of being filled is undoubtedly odd to subin, but not unwelcome. it soothes him in a way, especially surrounded by sejun’s scent like this. 

“junnie?” he calls out softly, noticing that sejun’s lost in the rhythm of his fingers. 

“mm?” the older hybrid perks up immediately. the way his ears twitch almost makes subin giggle. 

“kiss.” subin mumbles, not knowing any other way to ask for what he wants. 

“god, yeah. of course.” sejun answers, halfway between an awed sigh and a laugh. just as he’d imagined, subin’s lips are plush soft. the younger barely knows how to press into the kiss at first, but gets the hang of it after mimicking sejun.

hoping subin is adequately distracted by the kiss, sejun uses the opportunity to nudge a third finger inside. subin squirms in his hold, overwhelmed by the stretch. 

“it’s okay, binnie. it’s okay.” sejun tries his best to comfort subin, but knows how foreign this all must feel to him. “almost done.” 

“then ‘m yours?” if they were in any other situation, sejun would be panicked over the tears springing in subin’s eyes. in this moment however, it makes the older rabbit coo and pull his fingers back. subin is  _ that _ desperate for him. and sejun is helpless but to satisfy him. 

“that’s right.” sejun answers lowly as he pulls away to finally tug off his own pyjamas. when he settles back with his shirt still on, subin immediately whines. 

“off. off.” subin huffs. again, sejun is helpless to oblige. 

“hold on okay?” sejun guides subin’s outstretched hands to his bare shoulders. the younger tries his best to nod, but shudders when he feels sejun’s cock bump against his hip. “ready?” 

this time, subin manages to nod, even if his eyes are squeezed shut. he doesn’t open them until sejun’s hips are flush against his ass.

“how’s it feel?” sejun asks into the crook of subin’s neck. it’s taking all his effort to keep still until he knows that subin is alright. 

“it’s...full?” subin replies as if he’s not sure of the right words to use. 

“good.” the sudden drop in sejun’s voice catches subin off guard. “promise to keep you full baby.” sejun adds, beginning to rock his hips gently.

subin keens high in his throat. he feels his face heat up as the slick sound of sejun pushing in and out of him fills the room. it’s in subin’s nature to want these things, to be claimed and bred. though he always assumed it would happen at the hands of a predator hybrid twice his size, not with, well,  _ sejun _ . loveable, playful, trustworthy sejun who has nothing but care for subin in his heart. subin sees stars at the thought of being owned by him.

“junnie.” he calls again, clawing at sejun’s broad shoulders in an attempt to bring him closer. 

“i’ve got you.” sejun answers. as he presses a few kisses to subin’s temple, the younger wonders how someone he met mere weeks ago can know his needs without a word. once subin tilts his head, subsequently bearing his neck, sejun catches on in a second. 

the feeling of sejun’s teeth grazing subin’s sensitive skin has his toes curling. sejun doesn’t pull back even as subin’s fingernails dig deeper into shoulder blades. if seungwoo somehow sleeps through subin’s cries, he’ll catch on in the morning with the bruises painted across his neck.

sejun remains focused too, when he snakes one hand down to toy with subin’s cock. instantly, the younger moans as loud as sejun’s heard him. subin is so sensitive, not used to having anything but his pillow to rut against. 

“junnie. junnie.  _ hyung. _ ” subin calls frantically, but it’s not enough. he spills over sejun’s knuckles after only a few more strokes. 

all the tears subin had been holding in fall freely, though sejun does his best to catch each one between his lips. subin clings impossibly tighter onto sejun as he comes down, not letting go for anything. 

“sorry. i’m sorry hyung.” he hiccups once he feels able to get the words out. 

“baby, no.” sejun breathes, still pumping in and out of subin steadily. “don’t be sorry.”

“made a mess.” the younger squirms in protest, but only ends up forcing himself further onto sejun’s cock.

“that’s okay.” sejun answers through gritted teeth, his control slowly slipping through his fingers. “hyung’s gonna make a mess too.” 

once he realizes the implication, subin’s hips buck up involuntarily.

“want hyung to make a mess inside you baby?” 

“need it.” subin gasps, still crying.

“i know you do.” sejun’s hips falter. “need to be bred. need to be claimed, hm?” 

“yours.” is all subin can muster, and it’s all sejun needs to hear. 

“mine. mine. mine.” sejun repeats over and over as he fills subin with his come.

beneath him, all subin can do is keen and cling onto sejun’s shoulders. it’s a breathtaking feeling, something subin barely dared to think of for fear he might not ever experience it. 

“mine. all mine, subinnie.” sejun doesn’t stop repeating it until he finally stills his hips. as he goes to pull out, subin suddenly begins crying even harder. non-verbal by this point, the younger can only shake his head in an effort to get sejun to stay inside him. 

“ah.” sejun huffs out a spent laugh. “i did promise.” as carefully as possible, sejun eases subin onto his side before following. face to face, he can finally thumb away the tears drying on subin’s puffy cheeks. 

“we’ll nap a little while longer then get you cleaned up, okay?” tentatively, sejun reaches a hand up to pet at subin’s ears. thankfully the younger welcomes it. subin purrs and squishes himself against sejun’s chest, telling sejun he agrees with the plan. 

with the soft fur of subin’s ear still between his fingers, sejun places one more kiss to his forehead and drifts off to sleep.

neither of them wakes when seungwoo clicks open the door half an hour later. he’ll have to wash both of them, not to mention the sheets, but seungwoo can’t find it in his heart to be annoyed. if all it takes is investing in some better earplugs, he’ll sleep happily knowing subin and sejun have each other. and, of course, that he has them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! i have plenty of ideas for this universe so please let me know if you'd like to see more ♡
> 
> as always, thank you to cy x
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/rosyyoun) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rosyyoun)


End file.
